Com Um Beijo de Despedida
by MoiLina
Summary: Castiel deveria dizer adeus, antes de desaparecer. Dastiel, Flufflypicante.


**Os personagens da série SPN não me pertencem, e tampouco tenho intenções em obter lucro com a publicação desta história. Foi escrita apenas para fins de entretenimento!**

**Sinopse:** Castiel deveria dizer adeus, antes de desaparecer. Dastiel, Flufflypicante.

**Status: **Terminada.

_** Essa fic não foi revisada por ninguém além de mim mesma. Eventuais erros, minha culpa! E do meu PC, que se recusa a grifá-los. **_

_**COM UM BEIJO DE DESPEDIDA**_

Nos sonhos de Dean, Castiel, o anjo diferente e cativante, surgia ao seu lado muito bem anunciado com um estalo, igual àquele que fazia com os lábios quando estava entediado. E quando ia embora, depois de fazer coisas secretas e proibidas para publicação, o anjo desvanecia em pó cintilante prata, deixando um caçador feliz para trás. Nessa hora, Dean acordava piscando rápido, meio assustado, e então ria e voltava dormir leve como só o anjo conseguia deixá-lo.

Quando voltava para a realidade, Dean sentia a paz se retirar junto com o sono, como se essa evitasse se desgastar, resguardando-se para noite. Os dias do caçador não eram permeados com suspiros e brilhos, e que ninguém _humano_anjo_demônio_ descobrisse sobre seus sonhos, por Deus! Eles até podiam soar femininos, mas eram dele. Eles eram _deles_ quando dentro da sua cabeça, e por isso invioláveis.

E também, no dia a dia, Castiel não aparecia de forma anunciada. Não havia qualquer ruído, calor ou vento que alertasse Dean quantos passos precisava dar para trás para evitar encarar, com a diferença de apenas um palmo, os olhos muito bonitos e muito azuis de Jimmy Novak, mais aquele brilho todo especial que _só_ Castiel poderia conferi-los. Talvez com um alerta sonoro o caçador se envergonhasse menos, e não tivesse que fugir _quase_na_velocidade_da_luz_ para longe antes que o olhar esperto captasse o rubor nas suas bochechas.

Primeiro vinha o calor. Das solas dos pés para coluna, e então até a base da nuca e finalmente para o rosto. Era como se o sangue tivesse fervido e subisse pelas pernas. Dean sentia aquele _negócio_ vindo desde dentro, sentia o corpo e o rosto pinicarem com o calor, e sabia que toda sua face assumia a cor bonita de um tomate maduro. Mais de uma vez ele jurou ter visto Castiel dar aquela entortadinha básica de pescoço, claramente perguntando _que_porra_você_tem_hoje_? Claro que palavrões são por conta do interpretador, e ele nunca respondeu àquela pergunta muda.

Era feio e humilhante, e não digno de um caçador, mas ele não conseguia evitar, por Deus, Cristo, Sam, Bobby, por todos os hambúrgueres de bacon do mundo! Então para Dean só restava se envergonhar e enrubescer, saindo de fininho de cena antes que os holofotes todos caíssem sobre ele.

Mas o calor e o vermelho não eram o pior, não, ao contrário, ficavam anos luz do _verdadeiro_ pior que fazia Dean querer se arremessar contra a parede mais próxima de ombros, ou de cabeça se tivesse coragem e baseado no grau do desespero.

Não, se não bastasse _corar_ como uma adorável adolescente de laços, tinha o _branco_. Uhum, isso aí. A cabeça vinha, toda esperta e rápida e perspicaz no pleno vigor de seus 30 e poucos anos, invejável para muitos, até que... ... ... Esbarrava com a presença de Castiel. Daí para frente eram apenas pontos e linhas em branco, além das hipóteses que beiravam o impossível como ecos de consciência.

Dean sentia Castiel ao seu redor, deixando o ar do ambiente grosso como leite e fazendo-o esquecer do próprio nome e como se usava os pés. Ele tinha pés? Era algo parecido, mas muito mais _grande_plano_pesado_ que um normal. E a língua? Ela criava vida própria na ausência quase total de funções cerebrais. Só dizia besteira atrás de asneira e "voilà", mais entortadinhas de pescoço do anjo e dessa vez Sammy acompanhava, lógico, pois que outra função tem um irmão se não te fud... forn... ferrar mais do que já está?

Sammy era ótimo contra fantasmas e criaturas lendárias, mais ou menos contra demônios boa pinta, e um verdadeiro trasgo em perceber as coisas mais corriqueiras e normais. Não que fosse culpa dele não pensar no normal sendo um Winchester, mas, de certa forma, Dean agradecia imensamente por essa habilidade a menos em Sam. Se o irmão conseguia virá-lo do avesso sem saber, imagina sabendo! No mínimo do esperado, seriam chantagens. E ironias, claro. Típico de irmãos caçulas.

Quando tinham uma caçada e Castiel resolvia ajudar, só faltava Dean fingir estar com dor de cabeça e dizer que não queria mais brincar daquilo, rezando para que ele fosse embora. Ele não queria ser comida de monstro tão novo, nem ser feito de escravo por uma bruxa das trevas, e o que mais aconteceria com ele sabendo que o anjo estava ali, pelo menos no mesmo lugar que ele, apenas com algumas paredes os separando? Pensamentos em branco não te ensinam a usar feitiços e armas, sério.

Era bom que Castiel custasse cada vez mais para aparecer. E era triste demais a saudades que sentia crescer dentro do peito depois de semanas sem pousar os olhos sobre aquela face preciosa, imaginando, sonhando... Dean revia Castiel em sonhos mais do que pessoalmente, e era uma forma de continuar em meio àquele sentimento intruso que roubava seu fôlego.

Precisa dizer mais? Dean não conseguia nem mesmo negar para si mesmo. Era fato, o caçador pegador e terror das menininhas, estava inegável e irremediavelmente apaixonado por um anjo do Senhor. E sabe mais? Ele nem ao menos se lembrava qual havia sido a última vez a se apaixonar por uma garota. Talvez estivesse escrito em algum lugar que Dean estava destinado a Castiel. Apenas gostaria de afirmar que, com os sujeitos invertidos, aquela afirmação continuasse verdadeira.

Na última vez que se viram, durante uma caçada – _por qual outro motivo o anjo viria a sua presença ultimamente, _pensou com amargura – Castiel havia salvado sua pele das mandíbulas de sei lá quantos "Hellhounds", em uma cidade enegrecida por demônios na busca das armas divinas, pois sim, se não bastasse toda a corja armada até os dentes dos anjos _ditos_ divinos, agora também havia a corja armada daqueles de olhos negros. Desgraça é pouco para quem já está queimando.

Dean havia se encurralado contra a parede do celeiro onde não havia janelas, as farpas da madeira velha espetando sua pele conforme deslizava por elas, sob a borda das pilhas de feno. Seus olhos fixos na movimentação da terra avermelhada poucos metros abaixo de si, e as marcas de unhas surgidas do nada, quando Castiel apareceu na sua frente, perto como nunca antes, e o segurou pela nuca firme. Sua mente congelou.

Não havia mais rugidos e latidos, nem o som do vento ou o cheiro de terra úmida. Eram apenas os olhos de Castiel por um tempo inimaginavelmente longo. Literalmente. Dean só acordou quando Sammy tossiu ao seu lado, quebrando aquela aura mágica que o havia envolvido, e percebeu que estava parado, como o bobo que era, no meio da sala de Bobby. Atrapalhado, ele desconversou e pediu álcool para o anfitrião, se afastando da fonte de calor tentadora que o anjo era. Ele estava precisando _muito_muito_pelo_amor_de_Deus de uma garrafa toda de qualquer destilado que Bobby pudesse achar entre suas prateleiras.

_Mas, _independentemente de quantas garrafas fossem secas, ou se ele tombasse embriagado de barriga no sofá naquela noite, nada, absolutamente _nada_, conseguiria fazê-lo esquecer do toque dos dedos de Castiel em sua nuca e, principalmente, que o anjo só desceu a mão quando ele próprio se afastou.

Oh, aquela lembrança iria persegui-lo por incontáveis noites.

Às vezes Dean desejava que paixão fosse uma espécie de doença. Ou tinha cura, ou matava de vez, pronto. Assim não teria que passar dias e mais dias, incontáveis como só os apaixonados e não correspondidos sabem como podem ser, sem que melhorasse, sem que piorasse, como se aquela condição relativamente sofrida fosse perdurar para sempre. Merda...! Bem que Castiel podia fazer um Vudu e sumir com aquilo. Supostamente devia ser mais fácil do que resgatar alguém do inferno, não?

E se não bastasse a proximidade quase forçada, e o fato de sentir perto, ainda que sem querer, aquele perfume que o anjo trazia em suas roupas, Dean precisava suportar também a dor da partida. Castiel não se despedia, não dizia adeus, e ele ficava para trás, sangrando. Ele queria não se sentir tão zonzo quando Castiel ia embora, mais uma dor tirando sua atenção. Dean saberia usar bem, se houvesse um tempo de preparação. Podia ser a tal poeira dos seus sonhos, tudo porque ela conservava mais a presença do anjo. Sim, aquilo era piegas, e podia durar apenas segundos na prática, mas o caçador realmente podia se apegar aquelas pequenas partículas de luz, quando o permitia dizer tchau. Oh, Castiel...

Aquilo era um conflito e Dean acabaria com cabelos brancos antes da hora. Querer e não querer tinha a mesma intensidade. Seus braços lutavam para se esticarem para Castiel, intencionando um abraço apertado e cheio de saudades e carinho, mas a negação era sempre mais forte e eles ficavam quietinhos ao lado do seu corpo, pesados como pedras; ele salivava só com a possibilidade de um beijo, e sempre acabava lambendo os próprios lábios e passava as mãos pelo rosto, molhado mesmo no frio pela ansiedade, implorando a si mesmo um pouco de autocontrole. Queria_quase_precisava roçar seus dedos com os de Castiel, apertá-los entre os seus para verdadeiramente senti-lo, e pedir que o levasse dali para um lugar onde poderiam ficar a sós, e tinha que se contentar em sentir a coceira elétrica embaixo das suas unhas e com a certeza que sonharia com ele mais tarde.

"Sente falta da Liza, Dean?" Castiel havia lhe perguntado uma tarde, quando a distância que Dean impôs entre eles era grande demais para ser ignorada. Dean quase riu com aquela conclusão.

"_Não, Cass, é de você que sinto falta._" Quis dizer, mas a confissão enroscou na garganta, seca e contraída de nervoso. O que saiu foi um simples, "É, é isso.", tão ridiculamente contrário a si próprio, mas muito mais fácil de articular.

"Não se preocupe, Dean." Ele dissera como quem conforta "Um dia ficaremos em paz.", e a mente do caçador completou com amargor "_E não vamos mais precisar um do outro."_, e ele sentiu o gosto das saudades na boca antecipadamente.

Será que Castiel pensaria nele? Será que Castiel _pensava_ nele? E ele se contorcia de saudades nessas horas. Talvez devesse chamá-lo para tomar uma cerveja, já que Sammy também tinha saído, concluiu já cansado de tentar resolver a confusão da própria cabeça. Se não fosse assim, se continuasse nessa obsessão progressiva, daqui a pouco estaria se amarrando a perna do irmão para não ficar sozinho, sem dar chance para sua mente vagar por caminhos escusos. Talvez pensar _menos_, só um pouquinho, ajudasse em algo. Agir, olha que maravilha de conclusão que não conseguiria atender.

Apesar da sua _grande_e_muito_singular perspicácia e consciência sobre as coisas, sempre acabava culpando o pobre ser alado por suas loucuras. Por que Castiel não percebia? Por que não tomava para si a inciativa? Ele era bom nisso, em fazer coisas anormais e imprudentes. E tampouco parecia se importar com coisa alguma, aquele infeliz! Se não tinha a porra da consciência atormentando, que dificuldade teria em chutar o balde de uma vez? Quando esse caísse sobre alguma cabeça – a de Dean provavelmente, porque tudo o que sobe uma hora desce, não ia sentir nada mesmo, então que fossem logo as vias de fato, caramba!

"Qual é, anjo de uma figa, vem pro ataque!" gritou um dia quando não estava exatamente no controle das coisas, abrindo os braços e olhando para o céu zangado, como se as estrelas e a camada de ozônio tivessem alguma culpa naquilo, mas Castiel não apareceu. "Vem me pegar, seu covarde de merda!" gritou por fim, percebendo que não veria o anjo naquele dia. "Depois não vem chorar pra mim...". Talvez fossem as duas garrafas vazias que ele brandia no ar ou o jogo que fazia com os ombros que tivesse assustado o anjo, pensou depois, ou talvez Cass não tivesse mais tempo para ele, amuou-se.

Ele dormiu no Chevy Impala naquela noite e acordou todo babado e muito pouco apresentável, com dor de cabeça e o peito vazio, mais uma ressaca que durou dias para passar. Dean não queria mais repetir cenas como essa, Céus, em respeito da pouca dignidade que ainda vestia, como seu escudo precioso.

Olhou o celular sobre a mesa, e tamborilou os dedos sobre o tampo pensativo. A vontade de vê-lo era _grande_beirando_insuportável_. Nem as negativas eventuais que ele falava baixinho para si mesmo estavam convencendo-o do contrário, mas Dean realmente não gostava de sofrer. Uma coisa era esbarrar entre idas e vindas com o anjo de cabelos negros e passar por todo aquele sufoco por falta de opção, outra era atrai-lo até lá e se encurralar numa situação que sempre podia ficar pior. Quando as palavras faltassem, o que ele iria fazer? Era sua cartada final mandá-lo embora quando não estava mais se aguentando.

Fez barulhos aleatórios com os lábios, mas agora o brilho fraco da rua na sua chave estava chamando mais atenção que o aparelhinho incômodo. Deixou o ar escapar pela boca com um chiado e uma careta, e num movimento rápido arremessou o celular sobre a cama, aproveitando a volta para pegar as chaves e sair do quarto.

Ele iria dirigir e se divertir, pensar na santa paz da solidão e afogar a magoa em copos de whisky e talvez tequila. Sim, ele não queria fazer papel de patético – mais do que o normal, mas no momento só podia garantir não passar do ponto que até seu carro ficaria alcoolizado.

Rodou as chaves no dedo e decidido desceu as escadas de madeira até o pátio onde caminhonetes estavam estacionadas, seu bebê de rodas reluzindo como ouro entre eles. A noite estava limpa, o céu negro de lua nova salpicado de estrelas como só era possível ver no interior. Era uma vida desgraçada se não tivesse tempo de aproveitar as chances de liberdade que surgiam. Só seria amaldiçoada quando o nascer do sol não trouxesse mais esperanças, ou a imensidão do céu não te acalmasse.

Dean gostava especialmente das estrelas. Diante daquela grandeza, sentia-se menos importante e sobrecarregado. O que tão grande e grave eles poderiam fazer, para o bem ou para o mal, se eram só formigas? Descartáveis tanto quanto, Dean se concentrava em manter o mínimo importante para si. _E, _se fosse mais sincero as suas vontades, já teria dito a Castiel que ele também fazia parte desse grupo seleto e aprenderia a gostar da sua companhia, mesmo sendo os dois amigos de sempre. Não precisava do egoísmo, ou necessidade de posse daquela paixão, precisava? A felicidade deveria residir só no fato de se estar perto.

Estava chegando ao carro quando pensou se sair valia mesmo a pena. Será que um banho quente não seria o suficiente para conseguir relaxar? E de tão distraído, quase caiu no chão quando uma luz forte acendeu na sua frente e um som alto quebrou o silêncio da noite. Por instinto, puxou do cós da calça sua arma, pronto para matar _seja_lá_o_que fizesse tanto escarcéu, mas suas intenções morreram a mingua quando reconheceu uma forma humana vindo em sua direção e se tornando mais nítida conforme deixava a luz. E ela usava um sobretudo.

"_Cass_?" perguntou incrédulo demais, ainda meio trêmulo de excitação.

Sim, era o anjo andando categoricamente em sua direção, o rosto singular sério, e Dean levou vários minutos para perceber que não havia qualquer relação entre Castiel e o alarme da caminhonete que havia disparado às suas costas.

"Eu estava ocupado." Respondeu o anjo prestativo, parando de frente a ele e alheio a algo além do caçador ainda estático, meio engasgado, olhando-o de forma engraçada, talvez para trás dele. "Você está bem, Dean?". Perguntou checando as próprias costas para detectar qualquer movimentação suspeita.

Dean chacoalhou as ideias. "Ocupado? Que...?" ninguém disse que chacoalhar faz as coisas voltarem para seus devidos lugares, ou diminuir o _efeito Castiel_ na sua mente.

"Você me chamou, Dean, mas eu estava ocupado." Explicou novamente, inclinando de leve a cabeça. "E eu perdi a sua localização por um tempo".

O coração estava batendo forte. O vento frio não conseguia mais apaziguar o calor por dentro da jaqueta, a gola da camisa incomodando no pescoço, molhada. A felicidade e a necessidade de olhar com atenção o rosto de Castiel faziam Dean esquecer qualquer outra lógica se não a perfeição daqueles traços. E nesse meio tempo, onde minutos não tinham sentido, suas palavras não conseguiam vencer a barreira sobre os sentidos. Ele abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas não havia voz lá.

"Dean." Castiel chamou preocupado, apoiando a mão em seu ombro, fazendo uma leve pressão, e foi como um choque sobrecarregando seu sistema.

Com um passo firme _dentro_do_possível,_ Dean se soltou da mão do anjo, e passando um braço pela cintura e outro por cima dos ombros, abraçou o anjo apertado como nunca havia feito antes, o rosto encaixando no ombro dele. Castiel estava quente, mas seu casado úmido, e Dean colocou mais força nos braços, e voltou o rosto minimamente para o lado, de forma a ficar mais próximo dos fios negros.

"_Dean_." Castiel chamou de novo, sem entender e preocupado, mas o caçador não respondeu. Então ele pensou que ninguém o havia abraçado antes. Os braços de Dean eram fortes e aconchegantes, e ele se sentiu acolhido, bem, como se precisasse daquele contato sem nem ao menos saber. Parecia o mais certo, então enlaçou o caçador com a mesma firmeza, e o segurou forte pela nuca. "Eu estou aqui." Disse baixo, embora a caminhonete continuasse buzinando às costas deles, próximo ao ouvido do caçador.

O abraço estava ficando urgente. O caçador sabia que precisava agir de uma forma mais digna, explicar ao anjo porque o segurava como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele segundo, e entender (por Deus!) como ele estava ali quando mais desejava. Era como se algo estivesse se _desligado_ dentro dele, e ele só podia manter Castiel ainda mais próximo de si. A pressão dos seus braços contra o corpo do anjo incomodaria outro ser humano, Dean sabia, mas ele garantiria que Cass sentisse a intensidade que reverberar por dentro da sua pele.

"Seu coração está acelerado..." comentou o anjo e o caçador riu contra a pele do seu pescoço, os olhos ardendo por debaixo das pálpebras apertadas. Maldita sensibilidade.

"Eu sei."

"Para onde vamos?"

Dean abriu os olhos, franzindo a testa. "Vamos para algum lugar?" perguntou se afastando minimamente do anjo, ainda com os braços em volta do seu corpo quente, a mente girando rápido entre a dormência e a necessidade de entender aquela pergunta.

Castiel o encarou confuso. "Por que está repetindo a pergunta? Você me chamou para vir te pegar, Dean... preciso saber para onde nós vamos."

Dean perdeu _muito _tempo para fazer alguma conexão ali e, quando entendeu _mais_ou_menos_ ao que se referia o anjo, pessoas já se aproximavam, provavelmente o dono da caminhonete e curiosos.

"No momento, Cass, qualquer lugar." respondeu segurando firme no casaco do anjo. "só tira a gente daqui...".

Antes que sua frase estivesse completa, havia um vento fresco em seu rosto, e um som distante. A visão do mar sob a noite estrelada o fez se soltar levemente de Castiel, andando em direção à água, sentindo o cheiro salgado, pensando quanto inadequadas eram suas botas naquele momento. "Fazia tempo que eu não via o mar..." comentou, meio para si mesmo, se agachando e pegando uma conchinha branca, limpando-a em sua mão para tirar a areia grossa.

"Eu sei. Escolhi a memória que lhe veio a mente." O anjo respondeu às suas costas, e Dean se curvou para vê-lo. Castiel retribuiu, olhando-o de cima por um momento antes de se voltar para o horizonte. "Era aqui onde deveríamos vir, Dean?".

O caçador voltou a encarar a concha, passando o dedo por ela, tentando encontrar alguma coragem nela para compartilhar. Castiel havia interpretado o seu lamento naquela noite de bebedeira como algo sério, incapaz de entender o conteúdo por detrás das palavras, mas, de certa forma, havia acertado onde eles deveriam estar naquela noite.

Dean gostava do litoral, embora fizesse verdadeiras décadas que não o visitava, e não havia lugar melhor para se conseguir privacidade com alguém. Talvez fosse o som das ondas, mas ele estava se sentindo mais calmo lá. Ou talvez fosse a ausência quase total de luzes, deixando-o camuflado nas sombras. Na verdade, se tivesse planejado ir para algum lugar com o anjo, com certeza seria visitar o mar.

"Já molhou os pés no mar, Cass?" Perguntou baixo, olhando sobre o próprio ombro para o anjo, que franziu o cenho como se não houvesse entendido bem a pergunta.

"Nunca precisei."

Dean revirou os olhos. Sentando na areia sem se importar com as próprias roupas, tirou as botas e as meias, e correu em direção às ondas como se fosse uma criança, jogando areia pra todos os lados. "Então acho melhor me seguir...!" gritou já ao longe, sem se voltar para o anjo, o vento cortando seu rosto e cabelos.

"Dean!" Castiel gritou, andando rápido atrás dele, sem entender e um tanto preocupado. Dean não estava sendo completamente sincero, ele sabia, preenchendo o tempo com amenidades e brincadeiras, mas o importante ainda não havia sido dito. Castiel sentiu o frio da água em seus pés, molhando suas roupas, e sua pele se arrepiou. "Ainda não me explicou porque estamos aqui, Dean. Isso não faz sentido algum!" Exigiu, meio incomodado com o movimento em suas pernas, e o contato da areia grudando e raspando.

"Sabe, Cass..." disse o caçador malicioso "se você tirar seus sapatos, vai ficar mais gostoso." E abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes.

O anjo olhou para baixo irritado, ele podia ter dito algo antes não? Mas sua expressão amainou rapidamente. Era a expressão de Dean. Castiel não sabia dizer há quanto tempo o caçador não ria daquele jeito para ele, sem se incomodar com sua presença. Às vezes o anjo achava que estar perto de Dean o machucasse de alguma forma, ainda que não fosse intencional. Ele acreditará ter perdido a amizade de Dean por causa da sua ausência forçada, sua confiança, e a esperança trazida naquele sorriso maroto do caçador havia o aquecido por dentro.

Resignado, tirou os sapatos e as meias e as jogou longe do alcance das ondas. O contato ficou mais frio, mas a areia não machucava mais. "Pronto, e agora?". Ele estava precisando de instruções ali, e mexeu os braços com certa impaciência.

Dean riu mais, e Castiel _quase_ riu junto. "Como assim? Aproveita, Castiel!" e chutou um monte de água em direção ao anjo, que estremeceu e se contraiu visivelmente. Estava _frio_muito_frio_. Sentiu gotas marotas deslizarem pelo seu pescoço até dentro da camisa e pelo couro cabeludo ao vencerem a barreira dos fios, se arrepiando ainda mais e convulsionando quase dolorosamente, o coração acelerado.

"Dean!" gritou mais uma vez naquela noite, indignado e sem saber realmente o que dizer se não o nome do caçador – de novo. Talvez devesse mudar a tática, porque apelar ao bom senso não estava sendo útil ali, considerou entre a irritação e uma comichão engraçada e indefinida de fazer algo, alguma coisa que não conseguia definir. "Por q-" ensaiou, mas o caçador havia recomeçado o ataque e não parou mais, até fazê-lo engasgar.

"E aí, descobriu o gosto do mar, Cass?" Sacaneou, extasiado com a figura agora ensopada do anjo dos Céus. Provavelmente ele ficaria bravo, mas valia apena. Ninguém mais no mundo sabia como Castiel podia ficar gostoso molhado, não é mesmo? Ainda que estivesse fazendo caretas no momento, pensou vitorioso.

"É ru- ruim!" tossiu o anjo, tentando recobrar o ar.

"Não, é apenas salgado." Retorquiu divertido, agachando-se. "Agora, acho que precisa experimentar areia também...". Suas mãos estavam cheia de areia em dois segundos, mas quando ergueu o braço mirando o anjo, ele não estava mais lá. Dean piscou confuso com a deserção e retorceu os lábios em um sorriso de canto. "Vai fugir assim, Cass?" ironizou, mas se manteve em guarda, pronto para acertá-lo ao menor som de penas "E me deixar plantado no meio de sei lá onde?".

E ele não terminou a frase. Dean girava ao redor de si sem sair do lugar, tentando antever a volta do anjo, mas aquilo não era o suficiente quando seu aliado possuía asas e uma rapidez covarde. Braços passaram ao redor do seu corpo, agarrando suas mãos e dobrando-as em direção a si mesmo, esfregando o bolo molhado de areia na sua barriga e cabeça.

Mas não foi assim. A concentração perdeu do desejo no instante que sentiu o toque quente do anjo em seus pulsos, e foi guiado para outra dimensão no momento quando seus corpos se chocaram, mesmo tendo durado segundos. Castiel não teve que empenhar muita força para dobrar seus braços ou abrir suas mãos, pois elas já haviam sucumbido à sua presença. Talvez tenha sido sem querer, ou de propósito, mas Dean amoleceu por completo, as pernas perdendo força e o chão pareceu ter ficado muito mais mácio. Ele não precisou retroceder passo algum para apoiar suas costas por completo no peito do anjo, usando-o de apoio para o peso todo do corpo, aumentando o calor.

Naquele momento, Dean não pensava em nada, não sentia nada se não Castiel. Não havia a força da água contra suas pernas, nem o frio ou o chão movediço cedendo sob o peso dos dois. Ele sentia o calor do anjo, como ondas se propagando até chegarem dentro de si, fazendo-o se afogar naquela sensação. Se algum dia o caçador acreditasse em almas gêmeas, seria naquele, pois o corpo de Cass parecia encaixar-se com perfeição no seu, aconchegando-o de uma forma que não estava acostumado, _e que este não resolvesse refinar seus pensamentos agora_, desejou, sentindo o coração pulsar nas têmporas.

Dean esperava ouvir a voz rouca quebrar o momento mágico onde ele havia se perdido solitariamente, preocupado pelas suas ações nada normais desde quando a memória se perdia, por isso apertou bem os olhos e se concentrou bem, querendo guardar no fundo da alma aquela sensação, aquele cheiro... _frio_quente_doce_salgado, Céus! Há quanto tempo esperava por proximidade.

E talvez também tivesse sido instinto, pensou, quando Castiel o firmou pelas laterais do braço, segurando-o com força, como se para não deixá-lo cair, pois se este desse um passo para trás que fosse, Dean com certeza acabaria sentado no chão. E quando sentiu Cass apertando mais seus braços, e beijou a base do seu maxilar com força igual, acreditou talvez que tudo não passasse de um sonho, e se perguntou se era possível desmaiar em um também?

"Cass..." Gemeu débil, voltando apenas o rosto em direção ao de Castiel, buscando seu hálito ainda de olhos fechados, temendo abri-los e se deparar sozinho novamente. Ele precisava de um retorno, de um beliscão para saber que aquilo era real, que o que estava sentindo e pensando não era imaginação, e que de fato o homem atrás de si era Castiel em carne, como há muito não tinha o prazer de ficar junto.

"Eu estou aqui..." Repetiu o anjo, voltando a beijar seu rosto calmamente, depois sua orelha e pescoço, cheio de carinho, aproveitando do toque da pele. "Eu nunca te perdi de vista, Dean, mesmo estando longe você me guia... Deveria saber disso, você é o meu amigo mais querido."

"Amigo..." Repetiu baixinho e riu pelo nariz, com uma nota amarga escondida ao fundo que passou despercebida pelo anjo, mas não se afastou. E ele não se afastaria tão cedo daquelas mãos, ou daqueles lábios que ainda roçavam delicados sobre a lateral da sua face. Podia ser egoísmo, ou até masoquismo, mas naquele momento como teria forças para se privar de Castiel? Principalmente quando este estava tão aberto a ele?

"Você é o meu vínculo com a humanidade, Dean." Será que o caçador conseguia entender a magnitude daquilo? Ele estava conseguindo ser claro? Castiel gostaria de conseguir por em palavras as ideias e sensações que passavam em sua mente e corpo quando o assunto era o mais velho dos Winchesters.

O segundo riso de Dean foi mais sonoro, e Castiel adorou aquele som. Apertou levemente os braços do outro, fazendo um carinho leve com os dedões, sentindo-se bem com o contato das costas de Dean no seu corpo. "O que pensou?" perguntou curioso, quando o caçador não fez nenhum comentário depois.

"Ah, Castiel, assim você me mata!" exclamou dramático, cada vez menos consciente das suas próprias palavras ou movimentos, deitando a cabeça recostar de encontro ao ombro de Castiel, deixando seus rostos ainda mais próximos. "Contar o que?" completou, virando o rosto de forma a encostar a testa no pescoço do anjo. "O que se passa aqui dentro é segredo, Cass..." e, melancólico, bateu o indicador na própria têmpora duas vezes.

"Por que não me conta, então?"

"Porque iria se assustar."

"Como pode ter certeza disso? Eu vejo além das pessoas, e eu já te conheço demais para me assustar contigo."

Dean suspirou audivelmente. Determinado, pois as ondas do mar e o céu estrelado eram bem mais persuasivos que uma boa garrafa de whisky, puxou os braços de Castiel para frente, por baixo de seus braços e envolta da cintura, fazendo-o abraçar com força, deixando seus corpos completamente unidos, desde os quadris, barriga, até o final do peito, cabeças e queixos encaixados nos ombros uns dos outros.

"O que sente quando faço isso, Cass? O que _você_ pensa?"

"Não sei definir, Dean." Murmurou, sentindo a cabeça pesada. Alguma coisa acontecia com seu corpo, com sua pele e coração, mas como explicar? "Não pertence ao racional nem ao mundo de onde venho... quando fico com você me sinto mais humano do que posso ser." confessou, também fechando os olhos, e deslizando suavemente seu rosto contra o de Dean.

Realmente Castiel iria mata-lo aquela noite, ou ao menos fazê-lo perder a sanidade. Com os pensamentos em pane, o caçador já não tinha mais pudores ou receios, o calor do corpo de Castiel era inebriante demais para se vencer, e não havia ninguém ali para repreendê-los se não as estrelas. Como resistir? Firmou suas mãos na lateral dos quadris do anjo e deslizou para baixo, mantendo seus corpos completamente unidos, com força, e subiu novamente, vagarosamente, sentindo o sexo do anjo contra suas nádegas através do jeans azul marinho _grosso_pesado_incomodo_.

Dean nunca havia seduzido um homem. Ele só conhecia o seu próprio corpo, e queria ter as mesmas respostas do de Castiel.

"Gosta?"

"S-sim." Respondeu, sentindo a pressão do sangue em sua cabeça e no local onde Dean acariciava. Estava formigando e quente, e uma sensação gostosa entre as pernas, que dali subia pela espinha como calafrios, e fazia seus nervos e músculos se agitarem. O anjo não entendia o porquê daquela dança, ou daquele momento, mas algo o impedia de interromper Dean._ Algo_ clamava dentro do seu peito por mais daquele contato, mais de Dean contra sua pele até se misturar na sua própria essência.

"Sente a pele queimando?"

"Sim." Limitou-se a dizer, sentindo a garganta seca, mas querendo saber qual a razão daquilo, o porque daquela _intensidade_ que o abraçava junto com o caçador.

"Isso é o desejo, Cass, completamente humano." Murmurou, continuando a deslizar pelo corpo do anjo, e forçando o laço que eram as mãos de Castiel para baixo, até suas calças, de forma que elas cobrissem toda sua ereção. No controle das mãos alheia, Dean fez com que Castiel segurasse firme ali, sentindo a rigidez, o comprimento. "E ele nos deixa assim, pulsando."

"Dean..." Castiel chamou, mas para o caçador aquilo soou apenas como um gemido rouco.

Dean podia sentir o pênis de Castiel rijo contra seu corpo, e por um segundo se perguntou como voltaria a olhá-lo, se teria coragem de assumir seus atos frente àqueles olhos azuis, tão profundos quanto o mar ao redor deles. Mas ele queria ir além, pois seu amor por Castiel era grande demais e já estava reprimido ao ponto do impossível, da dor, da desolação. Dean queria beijar o anjo, agora, fazer amor com ele, agora, perder todo o resto da sua sanidade naquele corpo, _agora!_

O caçador choramingou baixinho quando as mãos de Castiel passaram a se mover sozinhas pelo seu corpo, apertando com firmeza seu membro e seus testículos, mas hábeis e gentis como não poderia esperar que fossem. Mordeu os lábios com força para não gozar com o prazer que eletrificava suas células. _Eu estou usando, Castiel._

"Oh, Cass..." Gemeu, e com muito esforço tirou as mãos dele do seu corpo e se afastou um passo, mas com o esforço de atravessar uma barreira. "Espera u-um pouco..." tentou raciocinar em meio ao prazer. Ele estava ficando louco? O que era mais louco, fugir do anjo ou sentir estar se aproveitando dele? Voltou-se trêmulo de frente para Castiel, que mantinha os braços meio abertos, como se quisesse pegá-lo novamente, esperando sua volta para lá. Fixou o olhar rapidamente nos próprios pés descalços, sentindo as bochechas coradas e corpo em brasa.

"Olha, desculpa... e-eu estou forçando você a uma... uma situação irreversível, Cass..." balbuciou tentado recuperar o brio e se justificar. "Eu sei do carinho que tem por mim e pelo Sam, mas não precisa se obr- obrigar a isso... desculpa se eu forcei a barra, eu devida ter pensado melhor antes de fazer... _isso_ com você..." e o sentimento de culpa transbordou em palavras, e ele sabia que não devia estar fazendo muito sentido ali, mas de repente saber que Castiel de fato queria algo se tornou muito importante, como devia ter sido desde o inicio daquilo. Dean sabia se macular, mas não arrastaria o anjo diretamente ao poço de suas mazelas de forma tão egoísta.

"Dean..." chamou o anjo, puxando-o pelos ombros para se aproximar mais de si, para que seus braços pudesse se fechar novamente às costas do caçador, e tentou ver o seu rosto, mas o caçador se recusava a olhá-lo diretamente.

"Eu me usei da sua inocência, não é certo... " continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido pela voz suave, até que uma mão tapou sua boca e outra o prensou pela nuca, obrigando-o a olhar para cima, para se perder nos olhos do seu Guardião.

"Eu não me importo, se isso te faz feliz." Disse sério, mas seus olhos estavam brandos. Dean forçou a fala através da sua palma, mas Castiel colocou mais força. "Sssshhh, calma, Dean... calma." E só voltou a falar quando o caçador visivelmente cedeu ao seu pedido, e então soltou sua boca, mas o manteve firme pela nuca. "Anjos não são altruístas, lembra?" perguntou com um leve riso nos lábios (que nada mais era que uma pequeniníssima curva mais acima no lado do direito dos lábios), e deslizou a mão livre até firmá-la novamente contra o membro de Dean, acariciando-o sobre o jeans. "Não se trata de um favor, ou de piedade minha. Eu quero isso, Dean, mais do que imaginaria e só preciso que me ajude a entender, por em palavras esse carinho que eu carrego dentro de mim... porque isso não é só desejo. Tê-lo por perto é uma benção, e você deveria saber disso também." E sorriu mais ao ver o espanto nos olhos do outro, misturado com o prazer que provocava, deixando-o ainda mais bonito.

"Cass, eu..." O caçador ainda tentou dizer, mas foi calado pelos lábios do anjo. "hhhmmm..." murmurou ao se separar dele "Eu ainda não tinha te ensinado isso." Constatou, capturando os lábios do moreno mais uma vez, dessa vez para um beijo certo, com a intensidade que ele precisava. Lambeu e saboreou a língua e os lábios do anjo, o gosto da sua pele, e o cheiro dos seus cabelos, e desceu o braço por entre seus corpos, desfivelando o cinto e abrindo as calças sociais, segurando o pênis na pele, fazendo Castiel exclamar alto.

Com um sorriso gêmeo, Castiel puxou Dean para mais perto, de forma que ficassem juntos ao extremo, e o imitou, com os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos dos braços, junto dele fazendo um coro de gemidos baixos e entregues, porque não seriam gritos a provar o que eles estavam sentindo, tampouco precisavam de palavras ou definições para o prazer que chacoalhava seus corpos sob o sereno da noite, e os faziam se beijar com mais urgência entre mordidas, convulsionando um nos braços do outro, deixando roupas retorcidas e cabelos arrepiados.

"Eu não quero mais te ver apenas em sonhos, está entendendo, Castiel?" falou Dean em um sussurro, mas havia urgência na sua entonação.

"Vou visitá-lo todas as noites" Prometeu com um sorriso tímido.

"Ai de você se aparecer..."

Castiel ainda estava com a testa apoiada na de Dean, quando voltou lembrou-se de algo. "Eu senti o gosto da areia, Dean."

O caçador se moveu minimamente, a curiosidade dançando em sua face.

"Como assim?"

"Seus lábios estão sujos de areia...".

Dean riu de volta, meio irônico meio apaixonado, e abraçou o anjo com força, enlaçando-o como se nunca mais fosse deixá-lo partir, escondendo o rosto no peito de Castiel. "Eu amo você, Cass." Disse, muito baixo, a confissão pesando no fundo da sua garganta. Ele estava selando um compromisso de união ali.

"E eu amo você". Murmurou de volta, acariciando os fios loiros, endurecidos e sujos de areia e água salgada.

"Quando você tiver que ir embora, Castiel, vai me dar um beijo gostoso de despedida. É a segunda regra, não esquece."

Castiel balançou a cabeça positivamente, mesmo sem entender plenamente, mas Dean sorriu maroto, sentindo o coração ainda mais leve.

(fim)

**N/A:** Fic sem pés nem cabeça, e com tronco emprestado, rs. Começou como a ideia de ser algo engraçado e fluffly, quase foi dividida em 2 caps, se tornou séria no meio do caminho, não era para ter cenas de sexo, nem qualquer menção a isso, e no final acabou na praia.

Então, para mim ficou – me deem suas opiniões, ok? – um pouco sem nexo entre o começo e o fim... eu tentei puxar para o início nas últimas linhas, mas não sei se deu a ligação ideal.

Emprestei a ideia do mar e das estrelas – muito importantes, u.u – da minhas próprias paixões. Eu AMO coisas grandes que fogem de um limite visível. Voltando para casa, eu sempre passo por um parque com um céu muito aberto... não tem coisa mais linda. *-* (viajando um pouco em reflexões)

Well, espero que gostem da minha nova fic, hihi, e peço, POR FAVOR, reviews? _Amo_adoro a atenção de vocês! =3

Muito obrigada para quem leu aqui, até novas e breves investidas, hihi.

OBS, não esquece... olha o botãozinho aí embaixo, implorando para ser clicado! Olha o desespero da autora, dando vozes às coisas, kkk.


End file.
